


happy

by hiitschloe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiitschloe/pseuds/hiitschloe
Summary: When Tim was nine, all alone in his big house and too much money anyone should have, he figured out who the infamous Batman is.
Kudos: 22





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @loejea

When Tim was nine, all alone in his big house and too much money anyone should have, he figured out who the infamous Batman is. He followed – stalked, some may say – Batman and Robin through the Gotham streets each night, watching them swing between buildings, fight villains, and talk to each other; they talked like father and son, something Tim never had with his dad. His parents weren’t around much, they travelled a lot, going to dig sites around the world – Egypt, Mexico, Greece; anywhere you could think of.

His mother was very proper, she grew up within the rich of Gotham City, going to Galas and parties since she was a child, just like Tim. The only time the Drakes came home was when there was a social event, they wouldn’t even come home for Tim’s, their own son’s, birthday. They never really wanted Tim, but they had to have a son, an heir to their large company.

When Jason, the second Robin, died and Batman stormed the streets with rage; Tim knew he had to stop him, and the only way was for Batman to have a Robin. Tim bought a bus ticket, with the stash of money his parents left him during their travels, and went to Bludhaven. He hoped that his talk with Dick, the first Robin, would make Dick return to Gotham and become Robin once again, this backfired and Tim decided to talk to the Batman himself.

He never thought that one day he would walk into Wayne Manor, greeted by the old butler he had seen at Bruce Wayne’s side many times and confront the man himself about his secret identity. After months and months of training and exercise, Tim would go out on his first patrol, as the new Robin – he hoped that he and Bruce would eventually have a relationship like Bruce and Dick have, and Bruce and Jason had, Batman and Robin; father and son.

This didn’t really happen, not until that fatal night during one of the Drakes travels, when Janet passed away and Jack slipped into a deep coma. The police arrived at Drake Manor early one morning seeking Tim, they told him the news and asked if he had anyone to stay with, if not they were going to have to call Child Protective Services. As soon as they left, Tim ran all the way to Wayne Manor, tears threatening to come out. Bruce held him tight, offered him to stay for as long as he wanted.

When Tim was fifteen, he was all alone but also happy at the same time, knew that Bruce, Alfred and Dick would take care of him, much more than his parents ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @loejea


End file.
